Transcript:Another's Sorrow
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name - Merlin. Kingdom is seen under attack a black hooded figure and a warrior enters the castle CASTLE OF NEMETH ODIN King Rodor. Princess Mithian, you are as beautiful as they say. MITHIAN You, Odin, are a cold blooded murderer. RODOR Why have you done this? MORGANA You should choose your allies more carefully. Any friend of Camelot is an enemy of mine. ODIN So, we divide the spoils as agreed. MORGANA Take whatever you wish. ODIN Then, what is your business here Morgana? MORGANA I seek what's rightfully mine. I seek the throne of Camelot. And for that I need an army. ODIN My army. MORGANA I believe they've showed their metal today. ODIN And what do I receive in return for this service? MORGANA Arthur, to do with as you wish. OPENING CREDITS LEON Show yourselves! MITHIAN Sir Leon. It gladdens my heart to see you. LEON Princess Mithian. MORGANA/HILDA My Lady! LEON Quickly! We must get her to Gaius! MITHIAN'S ROOM GAIUS Merlin, bring blankets and build a fire. Hurry now! We must keep her warm at all costs. LEON Is she gonna be alright? GAIUS I fear it's too early to say. Thank you Leon. You've done all you can. LEON Of course. MERLIN I'll have someone show you to your room. MORGANA/HILDA I will not leave my mistress. MERLIN She's in safe hands I assure you. MORGANA/HILDA She means everything to me. MERLIN If it were up to me... MORGANA/HILDA Please.. MERLIN Gaius? GAIUS Very well. Make yourself comfortable. Merlin, give me that blanket. ROOM ARTHUR Yes. How is she? MERLIN She's weak and she is clearly exhausted, but she will live. ARTHUR Good. I'll speak to her at once. MERLIN Actually, no. ARTHUR Excuse me ? MERLIN She's not to be disturbed until morning. ARTHER This is important. MERLIN And so is the health of the princess. ARTHER Did you just give me an order? MERLIN Yes sire. ARTHER Feel good does it? MERLIN It's not unpleasant. starts to walk away MERLIN Arther? sits down ARTHER To ride all through the nigh, something must have happened. MERLIN We'll know more in the morning, sure. leaves MITIAN'S ROOM locks the door and gasps as she walks over to the dresser. She clings to it as she turns back to normal while Princess Mithian watches. Morgana looks at her reflection before turning around to look at Mithian. MITHIAN Your magic may be strong Morgana, but you can't keep this up for long. It's exhausting you. MORGANA Enough! You just concentrate on making sure your friends believe your story. is in the council chambers talking to Arthur and the rest of the council.} MITHIAN They came at night without warning. We were unprepared. We could not hold them. ARTHUR This was three days ago you say. MITHIAN His men, they showed no mercy. Cut us down like corn. ARTHUR Odin has no care for the suffering he causes. GWEN And your father? MITHIAN He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape. ARTHUR Where is he now? MITHIAN We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further. Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him. ARTHUR I see. MITHIAN My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope. ARTHUR Mithian I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you. MITHIAN Thank you, my Lord. [Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwen are shown all in Arthur's chambers looking at maps. ARTHUR Rodor is taking refuge here by the ancient toom of King Loath. That's three leagues from our border. LEON Mithian can lead us there? GAIUS She is recovering well. ARTHUR Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth. With just a small group of knights. ELYAN To be over the border and back again in a matter of hours. ARTHUR Exactly. GAIUS Sire, if I may? ARTHUR Yes Gaius. GAIUS Odin has long been after your blood, if he finds out about this you could have an entire army at your banks. ARTHUR That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do. By the he's realized what has happened we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedriff and leave with the rising sun. walks out of the room. It shows Mithian trying to sneak past Morgana. watches as Morgana/Hilda enchants a raven to deliver a message. Mithian sneak out the door while Morgana/Hilda isn't looking, but Morgana/Hilda catches her and stops her. MITHIAN Ah! knocks on the door MERLIN Sorry, I did knock. MORGANA/HILDA No need to apologize. MERLIN Gaius sent me. I have a draft for the princess. MORGANA/HIlda How thoughtful! Thank you, Merlin. MERLIN Good night then. leaves MORGANA/HILDA I would not test me if I were you. You would not enjoy the concequences. is in Gaius' chambers, grounding something. GAIUS You got something on your mind, Merlin? MERLIN I don't know. There's something not quite right with Mithian. GAIUS Should I go and see her? MERLIN No, it's not like that. She's not unwell. It's as if she's frightened of something. GAIUS Well she's worried, Merlin. She's worried about her father. It's only to be expected. MERLIN It's more than that. I can see fear in her eyes. It's not the Mithian I know. GAIUS The Mithian you knew was here in happier times. MERLIN It's not just Mithian, it's Hilda. There's something not right between them. GAIUS They've both been through a terrible ordeal, Merlin. They fled their home, barely escaped with their lives. It's not surprising that the strain has taken it's toll. MERLIN Maybe... GAIUS Come on, we've got work to do. We must pack up our supplies. and Arthur are in their chambers. GWEN Arthur, why have you agreed to help Mithian? ARTHUR Because Nemeth is our ally. GWEN One small slip and Camelot could find itself without a king. ARTHUR That's a risk I am prepared to take. GWEN For Nemeth? Or for yourself? ARTHUR What do you mean for myself? GWEN It was Odin who took your father's life. You can't deny that you have been waiting for a chance to retaliate. ARTHUR What I feel about Odin, has nothing to do with this. GWEN Really? ARTHUR Absolutely not. This is about helping our friends, no more, no less. GWEN Good. I just wanted to be sure. ARTHUR You were right to ask. I rely on your honesty, Guinevere. And I love you for it. shows Rodor with Odin in a toom. Odin reads a note sent by Morgana. ODIN It seems your daughter is not just a pretty face Rodor. Arthur is preparing to depart Camelot. Tell the men to make ready. A toom of a king. A fitting end to Arthur's journey, don't you think? RODOR He is an honourable man to his death, Odin. You're no king, you're a little more than a common criminal. ODIN Arthur is the criminal. He proved that when he murdered my son. steals the key to the door from a sleeping Morgana and escapes. MORGANA No! catches Mithian. MORGANA/HILDA Looking for someone? MITHIAN No, I was just..... enchants Mithian's bracelet to burn her skin. MITHIAN Ah! MORGANA/HILDA Do you really imagine you could go to Arthur behind my back? MITHIAN You're mistaken. I-I was just.. MORGANA/HILDA If you betray me again I'll bury your father alive. Understand? MITHIAN Yes. Yes, please make it stop! GWEN Is everything alright? MORGANA/HILDA Get up. Slowly. The princess was feeling a little faint that's all. We were just getting some air. GWEN Well, I hope you're feeling better now. MITHIAN Much better. Thank you. MORGANA/HILDA We won't detain you any further, my lady. Good night. GWEN Good night. Sleep well. shows Camelot the next morning. MERLIN Sire! Wait! ARTHUR What is it? MERLIN This mission, sire... ARTHUR It's too dangerous so I shouldn't go. MERLIN Yeah, you were thinking the same thing? ARTHUR No, I'm thinking that's exactly what you always say, but here I am. Two legs, two arms, my own teeth. MERLIN I've got a funny feeling that there is something we're missing. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 Transcripts